


something crazy

by kevaaronday



Series: tumblr works [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Developing Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevaaronday/pseuds/kevaaronday
Summary: Lydia tells Jackson and Kira that her and Allison are dating, but doesn't tell Allison. It is then sprung on Allison and decisions are made.





	something crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for letskzuniverse on tumblr, thank you for the prompt my dear!
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“What I’m about to do it totally crazy, but just roll with it.” Lydia said as she grabbed Allison by the wrist and pulled her along.

“What?” she sputtered.

“Just roll with it, it's fine!”

Lydia was pulling Allison towards a group of boys, and when Allison looked closer she saw it was their boys. The boys they went to high school with. Scott and Isaac standing hand in hand laughing at Stiles who was leaning backwards against Derek, and Boyd standing to the side, his arms crossed and having already noticed the girls, smiling. Jackson was standing with their back to them with their arm around Kira’s shoulders. Allison put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, before she dropped it. 

As they got a little closer Lydia slowed down and slipped her hand down to grab Allison’s, curling their fingers together. Allison looked down at their hands and then up towards Lydia’s face, who was already looking at her. 

“I know we hold hands all the time but uh this time I need you to act like we’re in a relationship.”

“What?”

“Listen, I kind of told Jackson and Kira that we started dating because they wouldn't get off my back about whether I had a new partner. So I need you to act like we’re in a relationship.”

Allison sighed and looked over towards the group, “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I really wasn't expecting all of us to meet up so soon. I was hoping to be like ‘hey we realised we’re better friends than partners’ but well here we are.” Lydia shrugged. 

Allison put her hair behind her ear, “Alright then, I’ll pretend, but just this once okay?”

Lydia smiled, “Thank you. Now lets go before they get suspicious.” 

“Yeah.”

They turned and started walking towards the group. Boyd came over and gave the two of them a hug. Scott and Isaac both gave a little wave. Stiles threw his arms up and attacked the girls in a huge hug. Derek gave a little nod of his head and a smile while also grabbing Stiles. Kira squealed and gave them both a tight squeeze. Jackson smiled and came over to give them a hug too. 

“So whats up guys?” Allison asked.

“Oh you know, just living our lives, working, wondering when you two where gonna tell us about this, encourage Erica to learn to pole dance, you know the usual.” Stiles replied.

“Yeah when did this become a thing?” Jackson asked pointing at their hands.

Allison turned to Lydia, “Oh I’ll let Lydia tell you the story.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes at her, “Uh well. It kinda just happened.”

Scott scoffed, “really now, we’re not going to give up without some more details.”

Lydia groaned and looked towards the sky. “Fine! Um well. Over the past month or two, I realised that I had started seeing Allison differently, and then well. I just asked if she wanted to get dinner with me, and she didn't realise what I meant at first, and when I told her she said she wanted to think about it a bit and then said yes and here we are.” 

“Huh that actually makes sense and it’s what happened with Isaac and myself. I'm happy for you two.” Scott smiled.

The others all agreed and then Derek suggested they go in a have their dinner get together. Which Stiles enthusiastically agreed with and so they headed down the street to the restaurant. While walking Scott informed the group about how he was now the head vet at the clinic. Isaac exclaimed how proud he was and the two blushed and shared a short kiss. 

Allison started noting how all the couples acted together and made notes on what to do with Lydia to make it seem like they were actually together. She pulled Lydia a little closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Lydia automatically wrapped her arm around Allison’s waist and kissed her shoulder then continued her conversation with Jackson and Kira. Allison blushed at the action. Which she couldn't figure out why. She's been with girls before, she's been with guys, and she has been with people who don't identify with either. Why was such a small simple action making her blush? 

Once they were inside the restaurant, Derek and Boyd went and talked to the hostess and then the rest followed them over to their table. There was one seat left open for Erica who was running late. The rest of them settled down around each other, still continuing previous conversations. 

“Hey Ally, how's your business going?” Boyd asked from beside her.

“Oh wow, it's been so much work. Dad’s been a great help so far but we’re currently just waiting for all the right permits to come through. We’ve got the entire place set up, I've hired people already given them extra training, we've got classes all ready to go, with different levels from beginners to expert. All we need are the permits and the last of the bow and arrows to arrive. It's been crazy busy, but Lyds has been great at making sure we stay on track which has been truly lovely. I don't know where we would be without her yelling at us to get a move on.” She laughed.

“Aw that's so great, I'm happy for you babe! Erica’s been itching for Argent’s Archery School to open. She really wants to be taught how to use a bow and arrow, but between me and you, I really don't think you should teach her. She’d shoot someone's eye out.” The two of them laughed about it together.

“And what might you two be laughing about?” Lydia asked from Allison’s other side.

“Erica learning to shoot a bow and arrow.” 

“Oh boy, that’ll be fun.” Lydia laughed.

The three of them talked more about the business and how Allison was planning to run it. Jackson joined in and asked about the legal side of things. Which Allison told them in depth about. 

Erica joined them shortly afterwards, and then they all spent the entire dinner talking, catching up. Laughing and talking about their high school days, and all the stuff and pranks they got up to. They ordered their food, and then ended up stealing off each others plates anyway, bread rolls were thrown and insults and compliments thrown around. And all throughout it, Allison had her arm around Lydia, and Lydia would periodically lean against her. They would share smiles and little inside jokes, they would team up with each other against the other couples. And it wasn't weird. It seemed natural and normal. And throughout the night, Allison forgot they were pretending. She would lean over and steal Lydia's drink and Lydia would steal her food. Lydia would tell a story of something stupid Allison did and Allison would act shocked and then lean over and kiss the side of her head. And Lydia would do the same. 

After they had left, they all headed back to their hotel. On the way Erica stopped at a pole and decided to show them her skills. Kira pulled her phone out and started videoing. 

“Yes girl! Show us them moves!” Lydia yelled.

“Wooo! Show it off!!!” Allison joined in.

Stiles started dancing around her and singing “Dancing Queen”. Boyd and Derek were both just watching and laughing. Scott had fallen to the ground from laughing too hard and Jackson and Isaac were holding each other up, but slowly slipping down the wall behind them. 

“Yes girl, look at those moves!!” Jackson encouraged

Pedestrians were warily watching and avoiding them. Kira eventually stopped videoing and told them they should move on before the police were called. Stiles helped Erica put her boots back on, while Boyd went and grabbed her coat that she had thrown off at the start.

They made it back to the hotel and split off to their respective rooms. Allison and Lydia had been booked into a room together. Lydia turned on the light when they walked in and Allison went over to the window and looked out, watching the nightlife below and cars drive past. Lydia came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Allison reached up to hold her hand. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Allison started.

“Mhmm?” Lydia hummed.

Allison took a deep breath, “What if this wasn't fake?”

Lydia leaned back and turned Allison around, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, this seems natural. As if it's what we were doing already? Do you feel that too? Or is it just me?”

Lydia placed a hand on her cheek briefly, “I felt it too. I have, but is this something you actually want? I know I sprung this on you this afternoon, I don't want you to feel like I pushed you into this or anything.”

“No of course not, I’m not going to lie, I’ve definitely considered this. Many times since high school, but I never thought you would feel the same way.” Allison reached up and brushed some hair behind Lydia’s ear. 

“Okay. Okay. That's cool. Great even.” Lydia replied.

Allison laughed, “I'm not sure what to do now?”

“I think this is the moment that we kiss.” 

Allison leaned forward and kissed Lydia’s lips lightly, Lydia stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Allison's waist and placed a hand on the back of her head. They kissed for a few seconds more before pulling apart. 

“Hey Allison,” Lydia started, “do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“I would love to.” Allison replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! Leave a kudos and comment if you like!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
